Come Back Be Here
by forcverandalways
Summary: A Jibbs songfic to 'Come Back... Be Here' by Taylor Swift from the deluxe edition of RED


**This was the songfic I was talking about. I absolutely LOVE Come Back... Be Here. I am always singing it now; at dinner time, when I am going from class to class, when I am walking the dogs by myself and every other time XD.**

 **I am** **really sorry this is so late; when I have hardly any storage space on my phone, my keyboard glitches and I always have the lyrics on the draft in my email drafts so I have to delete those and the first few times I tried it it did not** **work.**

 **This** **was a bit of a challenge to write, and I know that Jenny and Gibbs might seem a bit out of character but I had to do that in order to make this work.**

 **Anyway,** **enjoy this guys xx**

 **PS- Sorry for that reupdate guys: it looks like I have to go through my photos again.**

"You don't actually know me that well" Leroy Jethro Gibbs told his lover Jenny Shepard as they lay in their bed at 0400 after making love.

"Really?" She replied before kissing him softly.

The next day, he had to leave for New York to visit one of his old Marine buddies who was in hospital recovering from heart surgery.

"I'll be back soon" he promised her and she nodded.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny and she held onto him, never wanting to let go. They let go and he kissed her one last time before he got on the airplane. Jenny's mind was spinning. Did she love him?

"Don't get attached Jenny" she told herself as she walked out of Dulles International Airport.

But in her spinning mind she was playing everything back.

Jenny bolted upright in bed with a gasp. He was not there to comfort her. She loved him. She missed him. She wanted him to come back and be with her. She knew he would be in New York by now and she did not want to need him as badly as she did at the present time. She wanted him to come back and be with her.

She felt she knew so much about him, but she knew deep down she knew hardly anything. Jenny glanced at the clock. 0100. She threw the file down, turned off the light, lay down in bed and pulled the covers over this would not have happened. If she had just told him she loved him before he went to New York instead of acting so casual, then she would probably not be feeling like this.

New York was full of taxi cabs and streets that could bring Gibbs back to Jenny. She wished that she went with him.

And then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, it's Phillip Davenport" the voice replied.

"What can I do for you at this hour, sir?" Jenny asked.

"I need you to go London. The Directors of MI5 and MI6 have called a conference. It's in two days. I don't know how long you'll be there for. It could be a week, maybe more" the Secretary of the US Navy told her.

"I'll pack right now sir" Jenny assured her.

"I'm sorry for the call at this hour" the SECNAV replied.

"It's fine sir" Jenny told him before he hung up.

Jenny put her phone down and burst into tears. How was she supposed to tell Jethro? She dialled his number when she had stopped crying.

"Yeah, Gibbs" her lover's voice rang through the phone.

"Jethro, it's me" she said.

"Hey, Jen. Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah" she replied before she burst into tears again.

"Jen, what's up? Why are you crying?" He questioned her.

"I have" she sobbed "I have to go to London for a conference."

"For how long?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. A week, maybe more" she sniffed.

"It's gonna be OK, Jen" he assured her.

Jenny sobbed some more while Gibbs said soothing words to her. The day after, Jenny left for London.

Gibbs realized as he sat at his best friend's bedside how much he loved Jenny. He missed her. He wished he had asked her to come to New York with him, but he never did.

He guessed she would be in London by now, because it had been 0500 when she left, and it was 1700. He did not want to need her as much as he did now, but he did. He wanted her to come back and be with him.

He was in love with her while he was with one of his best friends and she was halfway across the world.

He wanted to have her with him in New York but she was in London. Gibbs sighed sadly and nearly broke down in tears. _He missed her_. It was not fair. It was his fault that he never asked her.

"Gibbs?" A croaky voice said from the bed.

"Harry, you're awake" the agent replied in relief.

"Go and see Jenny, Gibbs. Go to London" Harry stated.

"No, I'm not leaving you until you're better" Gibbs said.

"It's an order, Gibbs. Jenny needs you" Harry told him.

And so Gibbs left the hospital and went back to his hotel. He packed his bag and booked the next flight to Gatwick Airport from John F. Kennedy International Airport. He got on a bus and went to the airport.

Gibbs went through security, waited around for a while and then his flight was called. He ran onto the plane. Eight hours later, he was in London. Gibbs got to a hotel and got a room. He put his bags into his room and went outside for a walk. He found a park and saw his soulmate sitting on a bench.

As soon as he walked through that gate, Jenny saw his face and knew it was him. She ran to him when he was just through the gate. He caught her in his arms and hugged her so tightly he lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you so much" he whispered to her.

"I missed you too" she replied quietly.

They wanted to be with one another, to come back and be there with them, and they did.

 **I LOVE JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSS AND COME BACK... BE HEREEEEEEE.** **Thanks for reading people, you know the drill xx**


End file.
